Fantendo Resort/Ep. 01 - Surgery
DUUUUUUDE. THIS HAS SOME REALLY GOREY STUFF. SO IF YOU GET WEIRDED OUT BY THAT, OR DON'T LIKE EXCESSIVELY GRAPHIC... WELL, THINGS, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. SURGERY EPISODE WRITTEN BY: PROOFREADER: Unten was resting on his seat. Serene, calm; kind of bored, too. He felt isolated from the rest of the world. He didn’t have many ways to communicate with others, and he was in the middle of nowhere. After so many adventures, so many trips, he wanted a rest. And that’s what he got. But he wasn’t really satisfied. He wasn’t able to message his mates, either. They were galaxies away from him. However, this day, everything changed. While Unten was relaxing, he heard a loud noise. Something had happened outside. He went on to investigate, and found a small, brown and old box. He opened it, and picked up a letter. When he read it, he was surprised. He even smiled a little. Adventure was calling for him. “Dear Unten, We contact with you to invite you to the Fantendo Resort, a new reality show that will be broadcasted on various TV channels. If you accept this invitation, you will be able to win an enormous quantity of money. The Fantendo Resort is located a considerable distance from you, out in space. If you agree to come, you will receive a seat on the Spaceship Omega, a ship crafted by our most skilled engineers. In it, we will carry you to the Fantendo Resort. The Spaceship Omega is located in Port Black Spades, in the small town of Gorgons’’ Falls. You are expected to come here by the 19rd of August. Signed, Anonymous” Unten packed up his things. He put some clothes on his bag, and pretty much nothing else. He didn’t have much else to carry. Still, he was kind of confused. Why would they want an old, retired hero to go and star in a TV show? It didn’t make much sense, really. But he wanted to investigate. That was not his only reason to go, though. He had investigated and found some clues about the Spaceship Omega. It was originally conceived as a peculiar mode of transportation capable of travelling at incredibly high speeds, but the project was eventually dropped, as it was far too expensive to construct. However, a mysterious group of people helped fund its construction. Why would such a strange and expensive project have ended up in the hands of some mundane TV shows producers? This was a matter to be investigated and researched. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● The port was eerily devoid of all life. After travelling for days, he had expected to see something far more lively. However, he was met with sorrow and desolation. The town of Gorgons’ Falls was nearly in ruins, something that made him feel uneasy, and the Port Black Spades was nowhere to be found. However, he eventually tracked it down, hidden among the streets of the post mortem village. There were only two persons in the port: a man clad in black, and himself. The man seemed to be a human. His nose was long and pointed, and his face rather catlike. His eyes were as dark as his clothes, and they were profound, as deep as a black hole. “Hello, sir. Do you know where I can enter the Starship Omega...?” Unten asked politely. “Have you got the ticket?” the man said. His voice was loud and aggressive, and his tone was rough, somewhat harsh. “Or at least something to show that you have permission to enter that ship?” “I don’t have a ticket,” Unten answered, and then reached into his bag. “I do have a letter, though! Is this valid?” The man read the letter, and then nodded his head. He entered a password in the control panel next to the ship, and the gates opened. “Enter the starship.” he added, with a grin on his face. Unten was confused, but he slowly walked through the gate. “Uh, where is everyone else, though? I mean, you can’t exactly have a reality show with only one person...” he asked. However, before he received an answer, the doors to the starship closed, with him inside. He was trapped. He tried to find a switch to turn the lights on, but there was none that he could locate. He couldn’t see anything. He began to panic. Then, he heard footsteps in the shadows. “Who’s there?!” he asked. No one answered. Without warning, he was knocked out by an unseen force. He tried to identify his assailant, but he couldn’t really see anything in his dark metal prison. He closed his eyes as he fell unconscious. ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● Unten woke up in the center of a large room. Just as he did, the lights turned on. He closed his eyes tight, disturbed and shocked by the sudden change of perception. “Welcome to our laboratory, Unten” he heard someone say. He turned his head, but the only thing he found was a mechanical arm, aimed right at him. He identified what looked like a camera on its palm, staring at him intently, completely still. “What are you doing to me!?” he screamed in pain, as an immense amount of cables suddenly attached to his back. Four limbs appeared from the ground, and started to touch his fur. His arms were tightly tied by two strings. “Surgery” a mechanical, filtered voice said. It seemed to come from one of the hands. “We are practicing surgery on you, Unten.” he heard another one of them yell at him. One of the limbs retrieved a knife from a table next to it, and approached Unten. It savagely ripped his flesh as he screamed in pain, his stomach and intestines spilling out. His heart was pounding heavily, and he was horrified and nauseous from the pain. He couldn’t withstand it any longer. Another one of the limbs reached into his insides, and took his heart straight out of his body, blood spurting everywhere and tinting Unten’s blue fur into a dark burgundy. It placed it on the same table it had gotten the knife from, the vital organ still beating and in a pool of crimson. And the only thing that could go through Unten’s mind was why. Why would they do this to him? But he had no longer to ponder, as he then passed out, now still as a board, as his heart stopped beating in an instant on the table. Unten passed out with no pulse. Quickly, one of the arms reached into a reactor, and took a small purple orb from it. It placed it onto his body, which started to glow a faint violet. Unten then woke up, and shrieked in utter pain. While one limb was regulating his new heart’s pressure, the others started attaching mechanical antennas onto his ears, and various bionic components onto his body. The fifth arm took a needle from the table, and extracted some of Unten’s DNA, first taking a bit of his thick blood and then retrieving some fur samples, placing both of them in their small respective capsules. After a while, Unten was covered in a suit of clean gray armor, a vast contrast to his blood-tinted body. The arms activated a certain switch, which made Unten stand upright, free from his chains. He looked in their direction, his eyes now hollow and empty. “ANDROID NUMBER 0000 IS READY TO SERVE HIS LORD AND MASTER.” he said with a loud, unsettling robotic voice. Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo Resort